


Silver Dreams

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Adventure, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. I Won't Be Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry!

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry!

A/N: This is NOT part of the Rainbow Brotherhood. And if you don't believe me about Zhane's hair, I can point you out some pictures to prove it!

* * *

All Zhane wanted was to go with Andros; he didn't care about morphers, or rules or age. He was, in fact, older than Andros, so if Andros could go, so could he. Especially since Andros shouldn't go back alone. Andros had not told him to stay, so Zhane took that to mean he could come, which was why Zhane had quietly packed his bag, intent on sneaking out to the Megaship sure in the belief that Andros wouldn't tell him to go, he never had before after all. They had sworn to be best friends until the end of days, and he wasn't about to let his best friend, his brother in all but blood vanish into a war that had threatened their home and stolen four Kerovan Rangers already

Someone, or something, however, had _plans_ for Zhane. Plans that began with the near-silent whoosh of his room's door coming open. "So," a most unwelcome voice said, "you won't let him go alone?"

Zhane zipped his bag shut and turned, listing his chin in defiance, "Of course not, Ranger Yi'mar. What kind of friend would I be if I let him go alone?"

"You aren't a Ranger," the other replied. He was a slender, dark skinned man with black hair cut short enough to spike with silver tips. A silver hoop hung from one ear, matching the silver chain that vanished under the collar of his white and silver ship-suit.

"It doesn't stop the defense forces," Zhane replied, keeping his tone challenging yet respectful; "You don't have to have the Power to fight. You just need to be willing to fight."

"Didn't Andros bring you here to keep you safe?" Yi'mar asked, "Isn't that why he included you in the group of 'important' Kerovans coming to Eltare?"

"Andros is paranoid," Zhane replied bluntly, crossing his arms and lifting his chin. "Ever since he lost Karone, he's become afraid of losing everyone he cares for. I'm not going to abandon him, morpher or no." He paused then continued firmly, "I know he's going to be working with other Border Rangers, but the others…they won't understand him. They won't understand who he is or what he's had to go through. I do, I've been there since the beginning and I'm not leaving now."

Yi'mar laughed softly, "You'll do, Zhane. Now, Andros will be leaving in the morning. If you really want to help him, we'll have to hurry."

"What do you mean?" Zhane asked, relaxing his stance slightly.

"I mean, there are many morphers on Eltare. Come with me, and we'll see if one of those morphers will work for you." Yi'mar replied, gesturing behind him.

"You want…" Zhane stopped, his dark eyes widening, then narrowed, "me? Are you sure, Ranger Yi'mar?"

"As sure as your mother was a Green," Yi'mar replied, his face completely calm.

Zhane's eyes widened, for a brief moment, a flash of emotion that only someone looking for it would see. "How did you know that?" Zhane demanded. He hadn't told anyone except Andros about his mother, even after so long it was still too fresh.

"I'm a Ranger, Zhane; we all know and remember Andrea." Yi'mar said gently.

Zhane bowed his head for a long moment, and in that moment, he looked fourteen, and there was nothing of the child-adult that he had displayed. He looked at his bag, and knocked it to the floor; a kick had it under the bed and out of sight. "I'm ready," he said, squaring his shoulders and looking at Yi'mar boldly. Even if his black hair did fall in his eyes, obscuring some of the dignity that he was striving for.

Yi'mar smiled and gestured, "Stay close, Zhane." He opened the door to Zhane's room and hurried down the corridor. Zhane stayed close behind him, not even looking around as they left the guest room and headed towards the inner recesses of the Eltarean's Ranger Compound. They went into a side corridor and then down a flight of stars. The foot of the stairs was blocked by a door, and Yi'mar looked back. "Don't tell anyone about this, Zhane. Yes, not even Andros." He lifted his morpher and let the door open. The room beyond was silver, Zhane thought, awed. "Any color, Zhane, has secrets. They all live up to, and down to, certain expectations by everyone. Silvers are no different. To the world beyond, Silver Rangers are like the others, strong fighters, noble men and women. Only the Rangers can understand that Silver Rangers are different, even if they don't know the half of it." Yi'mar walked into the room easily, heading down what turned out to be a side passage about half-way down the available space.

"There is a code that any Silver Ranger will tell you about, one that we all heed. That is that if a Silver calls, a Silver comes. Any Silver Ranger can call upon other Silver Rangers and we will come if we are able. We listen to each other and trust." Yi'mar stopped before an alcove with a shrine. "Silvers never lie to each other, Zhane. To each other we share everything. Remember, you cannot simply become a Ranger; you can only be born with the Power. Place your hands on the portal and accept what is your birthright."

Zhane trusted the Silver Ranger and put his hand on the portal. Power surged through him, filling his mind and eyes with silver. Thoughts and images passed through him too fast to see. Finally, he stumbled back against the far wall, clutching a small device in his hands. Looking down, he found that his clothes had changed; he looked like a reverse image of Andros, the other's gray uniform and red shirt altered to black and silver. "Welcome, brother," Yi'mar said, offering his hand, "It is an honor to bring you home."

Zhane took Yi'mar's hand and grinned, "It's great to be here, Yi'mar. Thank you." He looked at his digimorpher for a moment, and then held it up, "Let's Rocket!" He shouted; Andros's morphing call coming to him easily, along with the code. Power enshrouded him; the Silver lightning fire consumed him but did not burn him. He could sense something reaching out from him, like a gentle probe searching for something. After a moment, the Silver lightning changed; it came back to him with a feeling of color; first Red, a sleepy murmur that made him feel calm. He smiled slightly, there were no nightmares ruffling Andros's sleep now. Then, like a jolt to his system Pink, angry and frustrated, a faint tinge of fear, and a determination, Zhane reached gently, and found that determination was to escape. Yellow followed, amused triumph that made him want to cheer and underlined with a determination similar to Pink, but a happier determination, again, Zhane asked and was given back the determination to succeed. Black came, frustrated anger and determination to win that faded by a love so blinding that Zhane wanted to be there to know who could feel that much love, for anyone. Finally, as if from far away, Blue came back, awake; worried but not panicked, concentrating on something that Zhane couldn't sense, but which Blue was determined to master.

He opened his eyes, surprised to find that he had even closed them, and looked down; the Silver Ranger uniform was incredible, save for the black bars over his chest; it was a silver version of Andros's uniform. That was what drove it home, he turned to Yi'mar, wanting to cry out in joy, but held back by a newly awakened, or perhaps, newly heard, instinct.

"Welcome, Silver Astro Ranger," Yi'mar murmured.

Zhane powered down and smiled at the other Ranger, "Thank you, this means a lot to me."

"Just remember, Zhane," Yi'mar said, "you have a duty to any new Silver Rangers you encounter." He offered his wrist and Zhane gripped it, "I pledge to you, Zhane of KO-35, Silver Astro Ranger, that I will honor the Code and aid you in your chosen duties."

Zhane nodded, "I pledge to you Yi'mar of Eltare, Silver Eltare Ranger; that I will honor the Code and aid you in your chosen duties."

For a brief moment, they both felt and saw their auras flare bright silver, and then Yi'mar released Zhane's hand with a nod. "Yi'mar," he hesitated, "when I morphed, I could feel Andros."

"It's natural," Yi'mar said, "your morpher is bonded to the Astro Morphers. As your Power settles, you won't be so in his business. It's important, at first, so that you can understand your teammates."

"That's not it," Zhane said, still thinking of what he'd felt.

"What do you mean?" Yi'mar asked.

"There were other colors: Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink. I could feel them, Yi'mar, as clear as Andros. They were…farther away and there was something…like they should have the morphers, but they don't."

Yi'mar tilted his head, "Perhaps Andros and you will not be the only Astros forever Zhane. Those you felt, perhaps they are also destined to journey into space."

"So I should just wait for them?"

"Yes," Yi'mar replied, "although now, we should work on your escape to the Megaship. Once you are on the Ranger Roster, you'll be able to teleport back at any time. All Rangers have permanent access to their base, it's often the only…"

"Safe haven, I know," Zhane said, "I've heard the lessons, Yi'mar."

"Indeed," Yi'mar replied, "let's go."

SWARSWARSWARSWAR

After retrieving Zhane's gear from his room, the two Silver Rangers, one new and one old, left the Compound for the hanger where the Astro Megaship awaited them. Zhane had been reluctant to change out of his uniform, but at Yi'mar's urging had pulled off the jacket, and put on his previously favored brown one instead. When they approached the guards, however, Zhane could tell that his change of jackets had been a good choice. "Ranger Yi'mar," the guard said, "trouble?"

"No," Yi'mar replied. "We need to retrieve files from the Megaship computer. As Andros is still locked in conference, Zhane here offered to assist me."

"Very well," the guard said.

The pair walked into the hanger and onboard the ship, where Yi'mar produced Zhane's bag from under the enveloping robes. "It worked," Zhane said, taking the bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Yes," Yi'mar replied, "as I told you, we can hide a pair of xyber cats under here and nobody would know except me."

"I believe you now," Zhane said, "the Bridge is this way."

They took the Megalift up to the Bridge, "Greetings Zhane, Ranger Yi'mar," DECA greeted them.

"DECA," Zhane replied.

Yi'mar nodded towards one of DECA's camera. "All right," he said, "are you ready, Zhane?"

"Yes," Zhane replied, his eagerness barely concealed as he dropped his bag by the door.

"DECA," Yi'mar said, "we need to make a change to the Kerovan Ranger roster."

"Is there a problem?" DECA asked.

"No," Yi'mar replied, "we need to add a Sixth."

"I am prepared to make the correction, Ranger Yi'mar."

Yi'mar and Zhane exchanged excited grins. "DECA, please add Zhane of KO-35 to the Kerovan Ranger roster as the Silver Astro Ranger."

"Please confirm," DECA replied.

Yi'mar nodded to Zhane, who grinned, "Let's Rocket!" He shouted, feeling the power overwhelm him yet again. As the Silver light cleared, he removed his helmet, and grinned at DECA's camera.

"Confirmation accepted," DECA said.

Zhane powered down and turned to DECA, "I need two favors, please, DECA."

"How may I help you, Ranger Zhane?" DECA asked.

"First," Zhane said, "can you not tell Andros? I want to surprise him."

"I must inform the Red Ranger of all changes in the roster," DECA replied.

"Can you wait?" Zhane asked, "I mean, is there a way to delay such information? He is in the middle of a conference, and I'd like to surprise him after we've left Eltare so he can throw me off the ship, morpher or no."

DECA was silent for a long moment, then said, "I can delay update information for twelve hours due to outside circumstances. You have twelve hours, then, no matter where Andros is, I will inform him of the roster change."

"Thanks," Zhane said, "now, the second favor is easier. I need to teleport on board after we leave, so that everyone will think that I'm still on the planet. Can you do that?"

"If you will contact me at the prime moment," DECA said, "I will be happy to assist you."

"You are the greatest," Zhane said, "I'd hug you, but I don't think I can reach you."

"As you wish," DECA replied.

The two Silver Rangers left the ship shortly there after, passing the Guards with nothing but nods. Silence enshrouded them as the headed for the guest room Zhane was using. "You do know," Zhane said, finally, "that Andros was actually asleep, right?"

"Yes, but the Guards didn't. Sleep well, Zhane. Please, remember this, your dreams are for more important than you realize. Pay attention to what they tell you, and be careful."

"Yes, Yi'mar," Zhane replied, he hugged his new brother, "you be careful as well. Dark Specter wants Eltare more than any other."

"He's going to go through KO-35 to get here, he's already proven that."

"Then he's going to have to go through six of the toughest Rangers he's ever had the misfortune to meet," Zhane replied.

Yi'mar laughed, "Get some sleep, Zhane, even Silvers need to sleep."

"Good night," Zhane replied, letting his door open. He gave Yi'mar one last cocky grin before the door slid shut. Yi'mar smiled and turned to walk sedately down the hall, as unconcerned with the world as any good Silver would be.


	2. I Won't Let You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhane didn't go to bed after he left Yi'mar in the door to his temporary room, instead, he returned to the Astro Megaship to put away his things. After a brief conversation with DECA, he took over the empty sixth Ranger bedroom and was pleased to find silver-gray sheets waiting for him when he pulled back the cover on the bed. He still didn't sleep; instead, he returned to his room, knowing that in the morning, Andros would come looking for him. As he arrived in his room, he felt his body beginning to slow down. He stripped down and slid between the sheets on his bed with a sigh. As he let his body relaxed, his mind drifted off into a gentle, silver light.

Zhane didn't go to bed after he left Yi'mar in the door to his temporary room, instead, he returned to the Astro Megaship to put away his things. After a brief conversation with DECA, he took over the empty sixth Ranger bedroom and was pleased to find silver-gray sheets waiting for him when he pulled back the cover on the bed. He still didn't sleep; instead, he returned to his room, knowing that in the morning, Andros would come looking for him. As he arrived in his room, he felt his body beginning to slow down. He stripped down and slid between the sheets on his bed with a sigh. As he let his body relaxed, his mind drifted off into a gentle, silver light.

Andros let himself into Zhane's room quietly, waking Zhane from the half-doze he'd been in for the past half-hour, "Andros?" He asked, letting the covers fall off his head as he sat up.

"You're awake," Andros said, surprised.

Zhane smiled, "Of course, you didn't think you were going to sneak off without saying good bye, did you?" He shifted and patted the bed, "Come on, and sit down for a sec."

"Zhane," Andros said, sitting in the chair at the 'net consol. "You aren't mad?"

Zhane shrugged, "I want to go with you, Andros, but I _know_ you. You don't want anything to happen to me. I'd be surprised if you didn't request for someone to sit on me or something to make sure I stayed."

From the guilty flush, Zhane knew he wasn't too far off, "Zhane, I just, you're the only family I have left."

"You have Karone," Zhane replied firmly. "She just isn't here right now."

"Yeah, but you, I can keep safe." Andros said. His communicator beeped, interrupting them, "This is Andros," Andros said.

"Andros," DECA said, "we have five minutes until our scheduled departure."

"Then give me five," Andros replied and flicked his wrist, killing the transmission. He stood, "I guess this is good bye."

"No," Zhane said, getting out of bed, "this is, see you later." He hugged his friend tightly, ignoring the scratch feel of Andros's uniform against his bare chest. "Don't get hurt, ok?"

"I'll try not to," Andros replied, sounding amused.

After a moment, they stepped apart, "See you later," Zhane said.

"See you," Andros agreed, he keyed a sequence into his morpher and vanished in a column of red light.

Zhane spun and quickly pulled on the black uniform pants and silver top from the night before. Over the top, he pulled on his brown jacket, and closed it, in hopes of down playing the silver shirt. He brushed his long, black/brown hair and opened his door to find Yi'mar waiting for him. "Ready?" Yi'mar asked softly.

"Let's do it," Zhane replied.

"I promised to take you to the library," Yi'mar said, "you can vanish from there."

"Let's go," Zhane agreed.

The two hurried through the compound to the Great Library, where the legends and teachings of past Rangers were stored. After checking in, they vanished into the stacks, moving quickly to get out of sight. Once safe, Zhane hugged Yi'mar, "You have my eternal thanks," he said.

"No need," Yi'mar said, "this is what a Silver does, little brother."

Zhane stepped back and lifted his morpher, "DECA, I'm ready to teleport." He said.

"Teleporting," DECA replied. Silver sparkles obscured Zhane's vision as he waved at Yi'mar one last time.

Safe in his room, Zhane quickly changed into his Astro jacket, and grinned in the mirror, "It's time," he whispered. "DECA, where is Andros?"

"Andros is on the bridge," DECA replied.

"Thank you," Zhane replied. He stepped out of his room and headed for the 'lift. Inside, he stepped to one side of the door, so as to be invisible from outside and waited.

The door slid open with a hiss, and moments later, Andros spoke up, "DECA, is the Megalift malfunctioning?"

"The Megalift is operating within normal parameters," DECA replied.

"Then why did the door open?" Andros asked.

"Perhaps there is someone inside," DECA replied.

Zhane pressed a fist to his mouth, he couldn't believe it, but DECA was _helping_ him. It was a strange, yet joyful sight, especially given their long-term feud for Andros's attention; or rather, DECA had stood as the voice for his Ranger duties, while Zhane had served as the voice of delinquency. "Is there someone inside?" Andros asked his tone exasperated.

"Unable to determine," DECA replied.

"Fine, I'll look myself," Andros muttered.

Zhane held very still as Andros stepped into the 'lift's door frame, looking in the other direction. As his gaze swept towards Zhane, Zhane schooled his features into nonchalance. Finally, Andros's brown eyes met Zhane's. "Hi," Zhane said, "told you I'd see you later."

"Zhane," Andros said, "how, how did you get here?"

"Teleported," Zhane replied, stepping away from the wall. "It's the latest rage, I'm sure you've heard of it."

"We're going to have to go back," Andros said.

"Wait," Zhane said, he darted past Andros onto the Bridge, "DECA, that thing I asked you not to tell Andros, please, tell him."

"Andros, the Kerovan Ranger Roster has been updated," DECA said simply.

"What do you mean?" Andros asked.

"There are now two Kerovan Rangers," DECA said.

"Two?" Andros repeated.

"Yeah," Zhane said, "watch. Let's Rocket!"

"Zhane!" Andros stared, "You-you're Silver!"

"Well, yeah," Zhane shrugged, "Yi'mar said it was my birthright or something. Power down." He grinned at Andros as the morph vanished, "So, can I stay now?"

"Yes!" Andros said, his quiet reserve broke and he practically leaped onto Zhane as he hugged him. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course you're staying. Did you think I'd tell you no or something? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because," Zhane replied, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Same Zhane," Andros said. "All right, take your position, Silver Ranger. We need to get back to KO-35."

Zhane took a seat at the navigation controls, "Let's go," he said.

"Nice uniform, by the way," Andros added.

"Came with the suite," Zhane said, "I like it to."

Andros coughed, "DECA, set a course for KO-35, maximum speed."

"Course set," DECA replied.

"Andros," Zhane said, turning to his friend.

"Yes, Zhane?"

"I'm hungry."

SWARSWARSWARSWAR

"You cannot be serious!" Kinwon said.

Andros stood, slowly, his thirteen year old face twisted into fury, "For all the respect I bear you Kinwon, I say this with all the respect I can. You have no authority over the Astro Rangers. We, and yes, by we I mean Zhane and me, are the defenders of this world at the order of the Council of Rangers. You, however, do have a choice. You accept that we are the Kerova Rangers, or we can leave and take our services to a world that needs us. I understand that Javor is looking to bolster their compliment of Rangers, and any world would be crazy not to accept Silver."

Kinwon stared at him, and then at Zhane, who stood behind his friend's seat. "But…it's…"

"Yes," Andros asked, quietly.

Zhane, who was trying not to let his amusement show, mused that in a few years, when Andros's voice matured, he'd sound quite threatening when he talked like that. Kinwon deflated, "We of KO-35 are honored to have two Rangers dedicated to our defense after Dark Specter's attack. However, we need to continue our plans for evacuation."

"I've briefed Zhane on the plans," Andros said, "He's volunteered to utilize the Delta Megaship as needed, while I will continue to pilot the Astro Megaship."

"The Delta Megaship hasn't been flown in years," Kinwon objected.

"Not since Green Ranger Andrea brought her to KO-35," Zhane agreed. "She's been well maintained, sir, at Andrea's request."

"Nobody knows how to access the AI," Kinwon said.

"I do." Zhane replied.

"How is it that you have come by this information?" Kinwon asked.

Zhane stared into Kinwon's eyes for a long moment, "Green Ranger Andrea Seabe of Nordicai was my mother, Kinwon. I arrived on the Delta Megaship with her and I have held onto the access codes and key card all my life. I would have released the Delta Megaship to the Rangers for the evacuation had the team not been compromised to the extent it was."

"And now?" Kinwon said.

"As a child, TESRA was as much my guardian as my mother, I'm sure she will have no problem working with me now." Zhane replied, amused.

Kinwon nodded, clearly defeated, and the rest of the council was silent, although from the looks of mixed approval, Zhane thought they'd probably only won a single skirmish in the battle he was going to drag Andros through. Before, when Andros had been the holder of a team with two names, either Kerova or Astro, depending on the person, he'd bowed to the council. Now, Zhane was going to take the lessons his mother had absently taught him before her death when he was six, and turn the _Astro_ Rangers into a team independent of the Council. Having Andros fight for him in council, even if the threat of walking away was empty, was only the first step in creating a true Ranger team.

Of course, it would help if Zhane paid attention in the council meetings, but he didn't see the point. Andros had insisted he come, and Andros was the one doing all the talking. Zhane absently sat in the empty chair beside his partner and schooled his features into bland attentiveness. Behind the mask, however, Zhane was worrying at a problem he had kept from Andros. The secret identities of the future Astro Rangers. Here on KO-35, the occasional sense of others had faded a great deal, as if they were far away. Zhane wondered who they could be if they weren't Kerovans, and more important, would Andros accept someone other than Karone as his yellow ranger. Zhane knew that Andros would never admit it, but his dream was to find his missing sister and give her the yellow morpher. He'd accepted Lysia as the yellow because she'd had the morpher longer than Andros had held the red, and because Andros had never dreamed of being a Ranger before the morpher fell, literally, into his hands. Kristos, the blue ranger, had used the Red at first, despite it's poor response to him. When the clasp had broken and flew into Andros's hands, making the then twelve year old glow red as he held it, nobody doubted that he was the true red ranger. Kristos had willingly taken up the unused blue morpher with relief, Zhane remembered, although he'd been a decent leader, Andros had the drive and determination that Kristos had lacked.

"Zhane?" Andros murmured.

"Yes?" Zhane asked.

"Meeting's over, time to get to work."

Zhane nodded, "Let's go wake up TESRA."

The two young Rangers stood and left the building, then let DECA whisk them across the planet to the secondary space hub and home to the Delta Megaship. "Ranger Andros," the port master said as he approached, "This is a surprise."

"Greetings," Andros said, "this is Range Zhane, the Silver Astro Ranger. We're here to see the Delta Megaship."

"Of course," the man said, "if you would follow me, I'd be more than happy to show you to the hanger."

The pair followed the port master to the Delta's birth, and Zhane felt a rush of homecoming as he saw the old and battered ship that had been his home once. Leaving Andros and the port master behind, Zhane entered the ship with a feeling of awe. It looked much the same as he remembered it, with the marks of battle and the dents and dings from an active child. He touched a few of them, as the memories filled him. Places where he'd crashed into the wall, the near hole from getting a little too enthusiastic about weapons training. Finally, he entered the Bridge.

It hadn't really changed, but Zhane had unconsciously expected it to have. He ran fingers over the edge of consoles, remembering being little and trying to 'help'. As he headed for the AI interface, he felt tears well up, because his mother had died on the ship, struck by a sudden illness that nobody had been able to detect before it was too late. He touched the weapons board, and for a brief moment, he was six year old, _"Zhane, run! Get help!"_

Zhane shook his head and turned to the interface, taking the key card from around his neck. Of course, nobody had known it was the key card or he would have never been allowed to keep it. It was silver, and cast in the shape of a dragon. _"My little dragon…"_ Zhane frowned and pressed the charm into it's slot. The board lit up and he tapped in the almost forgotten code.

 _Everyday you are my friend_

 _I will promise tomorrow._

"Voice identification required," TESRA's familiar voice stated.

"Identification password," Zhane said, and then cleared his throat, " _Go not gently into that good night."_

"Voice identification confirmed," TESRA declared, "Zhane, you have grown up."

Zhane smiled shakily, "It's been eight years, TESRA, a lot has happened since Mother died."

"I am detecting morphin' energy about you, Zhane."

Zhane grinned, "I'm a Ranger now, TESRA, a Silver Ranger."

"Your mother would be proud of you," TESRA replied.

"Zhane," Andros stepped onto the bridge.

"Intruder," TESRA began.

"TESRA," Zhane cut her off, "this is Andros, the Red Astro Ranger, and my teammate. We're nominally based off the Astro Megaship, but we need your help."

"How may I be of assistance?"

Andros held up a disk, "We're covering evacuation of KO-35. Dark Specter's second, Princess Astronema, has targeted our planet for destruction. A second ship, such as your self, will increase the number of ships and runs we can make. This disk has the information."

"Who will I be working with?"

"Me," Zhane said, "Andros and the Astro Megaship computer, DECA, work well together, and I thought we could do the same."

"When do we start?"

Zhane closed his eyes, fighting off more memories of a happy childhood. "Tomorrow," Andros answered for him. "Non-essential colonists begin evacuation tomorrow. Once they're gone, we'll wait for the next attack, and hold KO-35 for as long as possible."

"Then you two should get some rest," TESRA said, "I will review the disk, and see what else has changed since I went inactive."

"Right," Andros said, he inserted the disk and reached a hand for Zhane, "Come on, let's go." Zhane hesitated, then took his friend's hand moments before TESRA teleported them off the ship.


	3. I Won't Leave You Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Two years later…_

_Two years later…_

"I wouldn't ask, Zhane," Phantom said.

"It's all right," Zhane replied, "I know. And TESRA agreed. Besides, we can take whoever's left on KO-35 in the Astro Megaship if it comes down to it." He leaned back against the counter behind him, "Now, I've got the keycard for TESRA, so if you have to leave her somewhere, take the engine keycards. TESRA will deactivate her voice codes when you do that, and the remote connect on the battilizer will be the only way to control the Delta Megaship. I would recommend that only as a last resort, and if you do, return the cards to me or Andros."

"Right," Phantom said.

"Take care of her," Zhane said, still not ready to leave.

"I will, and we'll meet on Eltare." Phantom replied, his computerized tone patient.

Zhane nodded, "I'll see you on Eltare." He lifted his communicator slowly, "DECA, Andros, I'm coming back," he said and activated the teleporter.

Andros was waiting on the Bridge when Zhane came back, "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," Zhane replied, sitting at the nav console, "Phantom's on his way now." He pushed a few buttons on the board without really seeing them.

"Hey," Andros said, "it'll be fine, Zhane. Phantom's the most responsible Ranger on the Border, he'll bring her back." He let his hand fall on Zhane's shoulder.

"It's just," Zhane clenched his fist, "Delta's, she's home. I was born in her medbay, and learned to play on her sim deck." He stared at a memory only he could see, and his voice was barely a whisper, "My mother died on her."

Andros pressed a hand to Zhane's shoulder, "They'll be back, Zhane. In the meantime, we have patrols."

"Right," Zhane said, pushing away the old memories as he had long ago learned to do; "let's go."

They were, conveniently, at the far edge of their patrol when the alert came, and even pushing it, they were almost too late. Fortunately, they had a plan for this. Kinwon had the last of the colonists in the council room when they teleported in. "Ready?" Andros asked, tersely.

"Ready," Kinwon replied.

"DECA will handle teleportation. We'll distract them," Andros said before following Zhane from the room. As they ran, they morphed, and hit the plaza outside with weapons drawn. Monsters and Quantrons were everywhere, and they shifted to take that into account.

Zhane lost himself in the fight, striking, blocking, kicking, spinning; it was a dance where each move responded to one's partner and built on each move. He kept a tiny portion of his 'other' sense open for Andros, who wouldn't call for help even if he needed it. The other four, he blocked entirely, a habit he never thought about, now, even if he sometimes dreamed of them. A blow to his helmet brought Zhane back to the fight, and he reminded himself not to get distracted in battle.

As he returned the strike, pain rippled down his side, a phantom feeling that could only have come from Andros. He spun and saw Andros facing a monster, weaponless, and on the ground. No, he whispered soundlessly. He moved as fast as he could, not thinking about what he was about to do as he slid to a stop in front of Andros.

Pain like fire sliced into his chest, and he vaguely heard Andros cry out in denial. Four other voices cried out in pain on the edges of his psych before silver fire and darkness claimed him.

Zhane dreamed…

 _Andros cried as he knelt beside a cylindrical form that Zhane didn't focus on. "Wake up," Andros whispered, "I need you."_

" _I'm here," Zhane tried to say, reaching for his brother, "I'm right here."_

" _Andros, we are on Eltare," DECA said._

 _Andros dried his eyes and stood, "Remember, DECA, nobody knows about the healing chamber. As far as anyone knows, Zhane's dead."_

" _Yes Andros."_

" _I'm right here," Zhane whispered as he watched his brother leave; and shivered in the cold._

 _Nightmares had always plagued Andros, ever since he'd lost Karone, shortly after Zhane had come to live with them. Zhane had helped him as a child by sharing a room, and occasionally a bed, with the younger boy. After Zhane had accepted the Silver Power, Andros's nightmares had stopped._

 _Now, Andros didn't sleep. He haunted the halls of the Megaship until DECA sedated him, and even then, nightmares attacked him like vultures. Zhane couldn't reach him, couldn't stop the nightmares, but he sat beside his friend when he slept, and made sure he wasn't alone._

 _Andros had been the least warlike boy Zhane knew, and now he watched as Andros gave into his nightmares and lack of sleep, becoming in some ways a machine. The reserve of the boy became the cold wall of the adult as Andros forwent his teenage years in favor of being old before his time. Zhane worried about him, and tried to do something, but could not._

 _The only time Andros even admitted he was human was when he came to the healing chamber, drawn like a sailor to a siren, to kneel and plead with Zhane to come back._

The first time Zhane was drawn to the others, it was Blue who called him. He crossed light years in a heartbeat, coming to a small planet that his mother had loved…

"That's Earth, Zhane, that's where your daddy came from." A ghostly voice whispered.

 _What drew him now was a boy, about Andros's age, with dark skin and a grin that spoke of confidence. 'TJ' they called him, and Zhane knew he would call him brother one day. TJ had been angry, a desperate anger that Zhane knew too well from Andros. "I want to play!" TJ was pleading with a man who looked much like him._

" _I'm sorry, son," the man said, "Until the doctor says your shoulder has healed, you can't. If you play too soon, you'll only tear your shoulder worse and then you'll never play more than church league softball, is that what you want?"_

" _I just want to play baseball, Dad," TJ replied softly before he left._

 _Zhane watched, feeling his heart go out to this boy, who clearly loved this 'baseball' a great deal. He watched as TJ spent time with his friends, and, even though he tried to stop them, he watched TJ learn to smoke and drink, becoming so different from the boy who had begged to play baseball. Zhane wanted to stop him from walking the path he was on, but there was nothing Zhane could do. All he did was watch, silent guardian as TJ struggled with his injury, trying to get back the game he loved._

 _Finally, it happened, the event that turned TJ's life around. His friends stole a car and crashed it, two of them died, and the third would never walk again. TJ, at home with his parents, took the message to heart. He began to practice harder, and was able to play a game at the end of the baseball season, pitching a perfect game with the same skill and confidence he'd had before he'd hurt his shoulder._

 _With his game back, TJ's parents gave TJ the chance to leave their home to live with his Uncle Max and play baseball for a bigger school. TJ accepted, and Zhane left him, content in the knowledge that TJ was on the path to joining the Astros now._

But, even as Zhane watched for TJ and Andros, he watched the others as well. Each one, he stood guardian over in his dreams, cheering for their triumphs, crying for their sorrows, a silent watcher in their lives who loved them always. It wasn't easy, but he did it. And each of them found a special place in his heart. Like Black, who saw him, even if he didn't remember it.

 _The future Black Ranger lay in a bed hooked up to monitors; after considering the room, Zhane had decided he was in a hospital. "Who are you?" A strange voice asked, he sounded like he spoke from a great distance._

 _Zhane turned, and found an almost insubstantial form stood by the boy on the bed, they looked enough alike that Zhane wondered if this was the Black Ranger's spirit. "I'm Zhane of KO-35, Silver Astro Ranger, who are you?"_

" _Carlos Vargas, of Earth," the boy said, with a shrug. "What are you doing here?"_

" _You called me," Zhane replied._

" _Me? Not possible," Carlos said._

" _Very possible," Zhane said, "you won't remember this, but in the future, you're going to be a Power Ranger and we'll fight together."_

" _How do you know that?"_

" _Because, it's my job. I watch out for the Astro Rangers, and you are going to be an Astro." Zhane shrugged, "I've been dreaming about you and the others for two years now."_

" _Who are the others?" Carlos asked._

" _Andros, my brother in all but blood, he's Red and all alone now. TJ Johnson, he lives up north and is getting in all sorts of trouble. The other two are girls, and I don't know much about them yet." Zhane said._

" _How can you be here, I mean, I think I'm dying," Carlos said, turning back to his body._

" _Not yet," Zhane said. "You are meant to hold the Astro Powers, Carlos. The Power won't let you die before your time. That's why I'm still here. I nearly died before my time and now I'm healing. I was protecting Andros and took the hit that would have killed him."_

" _So, you're in a coma to," Carlos asked._

" _I guess," Zhane replied. "Like I said, you won't remember this. At least, Andros never remembers when I go in his dreams with him."_

 _The machines around Carlos began to beep loudly. "I guess I have to wake up," Carlos mused._

" _I'll be here," Zhane said, "you won't be alone. I'll have to leave, but I'll come find you again, I promise."_

" _Take care, Zhane," Carlos said before he faded away._

Carlos woke up, and he never spoke of, or truly seemed to remember the time between life and death when he had spoken to Zhane. Instead, he helped his mother get free of his drunken, abusive father and start over in the city of Angel Grove, where he made friends with a girl named Ashley and played soccer with a man named Adam. Zhane watched, and was content, especially as Ashley was one of the others, and the Yellow Astro Ranger needed a friend like Carlos desperately.

 _Ashley was pretty, smart and popular. Not shallow, she did derive a certain amount of self-esteem from her friends on the cheerleading squad, and the football players at school as well. When her secret crush, however, teased her for putting on weight, it nearly ended Ashley's future._

 _Although Zhane tried, again and again, to stop her, she wouldn't eat. She hid that from her friends with jokes, laughs and distractions. She became so thin, her uniforms had to be taken in and held with safety pins or they'd fall off._

 _During this, she met and befriended Carlos, who realized quickly that something wasn't right. He tried to get her to talk, but she wouldn't. In the end, Carlos went to Ashley's parents and confessed to them that he thought she was anorexic. It nearly cost him Ashley's friendship before she realized he was right and in the end, they became closer than either had thought possible._

Content that Ashley and Carlos would heal together, Zhane knew he had to watch after his last sister; the Pink Astro Ranger.

 _Cassandra Chan thought her life was, if not perfect, pretty close to. She lived with her mother, and rarely thought about, much less saw, her father. It was a girls' life in the Chan household, with sleepovers, makeovers and laughter. Then Michiko got sick, and Cassandra's life ended. The two of them began to fight as Cassandra tried to escape the horror of her life, and Michiko struggled to keep her daughter close and everything normal. In the end, Cassandra ran away and her mother died._

 _Zhane watched, weeping for Cassandra as she struggled to accept the fact that she was moving, leaving her home for a father she didn't know and a city she hated on principle. When Cassandra boarded the bus and sat next to TJ, however, Zhane knew she'd be all right._

For a year, Zhane dreamed of his team, he tried to help them, and loved them. In that year, he came to know them better than he had ever known anyone else. Andros was and would always be his brother, but Zhane felt distantly impatient to meet Cassandra, or as she now called herself Cassie, because she was, or could be, his sister.

With the advent of the Turbo morphers, Zhane found that his connection to the Astros became weaker; TJ and Carlos were the worst as they used morphers in the _wrong_ color. Ashley and Cassie weren't as bad, they were the right color, simply linked to a second source. He even learned to like Justin, the bright child who served as Blue. Although Zhane didn't feel the emotional connection to Justin that he did the other four, he came to love the boy as another little brother, especially with the connection of losing their mothers.

Zhane found Carlos to be a strong man, who excelled in the green, but had that unique personality that would make him an even better Black. TJ led them, a proud Red, but there was that underlying quest that would make him a Blue the Astros would treasure. Ashley, still healing from her depression and eating disorder, was showing the true heart of Yellow and her connection with Cassie, in Pink, was everything Zhane could have wished for if he had been building the team from scratch.

All they had to do was replace the child-Ranger with his Andros and it would be perfect.

Zhane worried about Andros, he was so isolated now, so apart from the galaxy that Zhane would have called him a rogue if it hadn't been for Andros's sense of duty, both to Karone and to Zordon. Like Phantom, Andros was a mystery to the Defense, even more so because he faced them unmorphed, with a boy's face and a man's mind.

It was coming, though, Zhane could feel it. Soon, the Astros would be together and he would be needed. The Grid was preparing for it, and the Astro Morphers, almost forgotten in the vault, were beginning to hum with impatient power.

Zhane was watching a meeting of the Defense with Andros when it happened. The links to the four Turbo Rangers suddenly snapped open to the fullest they'd ever been, sending Zhane back into his body from the shock. It took him time to figure out what had happened, but when he became aware of the world again, he knew. He knew Eltare had fallen and Zordon had been captured. He knew Andros had left the Megaship to spy on a gathering of the Evil Alliance. And he knew that the Turbo Rangers had lost their powers and were coming to the Megaship.

Unable to interfere, Zhane watched as his team met, and faltered. He nearly cheered when Andros turned back for the others, getting the morphers from the vault off the healing chamber as the Megaship landed. As the morphers were strapped onto the wrists of his team, Zhane drew himself back, knowing that his presence would only confuse the former planetary rangers.

Soon, Zhane knew, soon he would be healed and a part of his team again. Content, he drifted into sleep in the warm silver light.


	4. I Won't Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first thing he heard was beeping, a steady, rhythmic noise that annoyed him even as it somehow reassured him. Then he heard the hissing of air, and felt a breeze pass over his chest. He was cold, and as he reached up, his hand encountered a cover of hard plastic. He opened his eyes as he pushed, and after a moment, the room came into focus through his helmet. It was the Healing Chamber on the Astro Megaship. _Andros?_ Zhane thought as he sat up, looking around. It was rare, very rare for either of them to need the Healing Chamber. The one time, in fact, that Zhane could remember them using it was when that building had fallen on Andros while they assisted another Ranger team. Even then, Andros had only been in it for a day.

The first thing he heard was beeping, a steady, rhythmic noise that annoyed him even as it somehow reassured him. Then he heard the hissing of air, and felt a breeze pass over his chest. He was cold, and as he reached up, his hand encountered a cover of hard plastic. He opened his eyes as he pushed, and after a moment, the room came into focus through his helmet. It was the Healing Chamber on the Astro Megaship. _Andros?_ Zhane thought as he sat up, looking around. It was rare, very rare for either of them to need the Healing Chamber. The one time, in fact, that Zhane could remember them using it was when that building had fallen on Andros while they assisted another Ranger team. Even then, Andros had only been in it for a day.

Banging noises intruded on Zhane's thoughts and he stood up, a little shaky, but the Power was there to bolster him easily. He hurried through the engine room, absently noting the signs of battle damage as he did, and onto the lift to the bridge corridor. There, he found strange, hooded creatures trying to access the bridge. Zhane snarled softly, nobody messed with Andros's ship. He strode forward and watched in satisfaction as the group fled. He followed them, and when they tried to pull a stand at the entrance, he set them flying.

As he stepped onto the ramp, he clearly heard Andros's disbelieving cry, but he couldn't stop to reassure his friend. There was the monster, who, no doubt, had been trying to destroy the Megaship.

It was a relief to destroy a monster, given the half remembered fight that must have led to his stay in cryogenic suspension. As the monster exploded, he found himself facing, not just Andros, but the Astro Rangers in all their glory.

Before Zhane could really get beyond _reacting_ and really start thinking, the world fell apart, and he was left on the Bridge to watch as his best friend led four strangers into battle. It was unsettling to see the Megaship become the Megazord, but it was even stranger to hear, and feel more than one Astro Ranger. He hid it, playing to the reputation that he had created years ago, a reputation that Andros played along with. For fifteen minutes that stretched to forever, Zhane pretended that he wasn't a disoriented young man who had just lost _two years_ , and was, instead, Zhane the unflappable, fearless, unstoppable Silver Ranger.

It wasn't until the door slid shut on Andros's room that Zhane sagged, nearly stumbling as he banished his morph and walked over to sit on Andros's bed. He stared at his hands, and the decking as Andros moved about his room. Zhane clung to the familiar sounds that filled him, the rustling was Andros taking off and hanging up his jacket, the jingles and thumps were his boots coming off and the nearly silent brushing sound was his friend, walking over to sit down beside him. "Two years," Zhane said, finally, looking into the familiar eyes.

"You woke up," Andros said, "that's all that matters."

"So…what happened? How did we go from defending KO-35 to here? Where ever here is…" Zhane let his voice trail off as Andros smiled bitterly.

"We lost KO-35 the day you fell," Andros said. "I'm sure you realized that, at least. Dark Specter was aiming for Eltare and the Kerova System was in his way. I-I may have went a bit mad. When you fell, I wouldn't; couldn't, let them take you from me, so I hid you in the Healing Chamber, and then restricted knowledge and access. I implied you were dead and that I'd buried you on KO-35. I don't know if you remember Phantom, but we worked together for a while, trying to stop Dark Specter, or at least ensure that any planet his armies went after was protected or evacuated as needed. We lost contact about a year ago, longer, I think. He was helping Zordon with a project on Earth. Along the way, he had to hide the Delta, but I found her and she's one of ours now; you'll have to work with the commands and connection. I don't know how to get through all of the security that she's got."

"I can do that," Zhane said, thinking of the old battleship with a slight smile. "So, who are these new Astros, anyway?"

Andros smiled a smile that Zhane hadn't seen in years. "My team? Well, I guess I have to start about six months ago. I was tracking Astronema when I got word that Eltare had fallen and Zordon was missing. I would have returned to Eltare, but decided to stay on Astronema's tail. She's slippery at times. I got lucky; she went to the Samarian Planet, where the UAE had a little get together. I remember hearing Divatox brag about Earth, but I was too busy trying to stay unnoticed. Especially when they revealed Zordon in his warp tube. Then I got caught, they were doing toasts with lava juice, and I was morphed."

"Not to mention allergic," Zhane added.

"Let's not," Andros agreed. "Well, I had to make a hasty retreat, but when I got to the Megaship, there were these four strangers on board."

"On the Megaship? How did they manage that?"

"The shuttle, and their Alpha unit, communicated with DECA. We chased each other around the ship for a bit, while they tried to explain that they were power rangers from Earth without powers. Then Astronema attacked with the Dark Fortress and they saved the Megaship by fixing the engine. We landed on a nearby planet and I tried to send them home. At the time, I was rather irritated by them, especially Ashley. She walked up ad acted like I was the prey and she the androthis. She poked me in the shoulder and was utterly stunned, exclaiming 'you're human' as I watched them"

"What, did she think you were a lizard or something?"

"I have no idea, anyways, I almost left them behind, but instead, I gave them the Astro Morphers. Then we learned that the shuttle could turn the Megaship into the Megazord and, well, it all felt right." Andros shrugged.

"So, where did they come from?"

"They're from Earth," Andros replied, "they held the Turbo powers with a fifth, a boy named Justin. Justin stayed on Earth while TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley went into space. TJ was the Red Ranger, Cassie was Pink, Carlos wore Green, Ashley was Yellow and Justin was Blue. Now, TJ wears Blue, and Carlos wears Black while Cassie and Ashley kept their colors."

"You said 'held', does that mean their Power was lost"

"Yes," Andros replied. "Divatox destroyed their base, the Power Chamber, and cut the morphers off from the grid. Justin helped them sneak onboard the shuttle that now forms the Megazord's head and command post, and got them off Earth. He's a good kid, reminds me of you in some ways."

"Why? He got my killer good looks?" Zhane asked, giving Andros his trademark carefree grin.

Andros held still for a moment, "Well, now that you mention it…" he stopped, eyed Zhane for a moment, "Nah, he doesn't look like you, but he's got that same attitude you do. It was funny, when he showed up, it was like you as a kid all earnest sincerity and fierce courage. I kept expecting him to trip or something."

Zhane sniffed, "Ouch that stung."

Andros leaned against Zhane for a moment, and then sat back, "Hey, Zhane?"

"Yes?" Zhane asked.

"Remember when we talked about how the Silver Powers would affect you?" Andros asked.

"I do," Zhane replied, it had been early in their time as a team, and he'd explained that being Silver could cause physical changes, "Why?"

"You were right," Andros said, "your hair's gone white."

Zhane lunged for the mirror, hearing Andros laugh behind him. As he stared into the mirror, Zhane couldn't believe his luck. He'd once had thick, dark brown hair that he'd cut short after becoming a Ranger. Now, the spiked hair was nearly silver in color. He touched it for a moment and tried a smirk, "Well, it works," he announced, as he met his own eyes in the mirror. Still their distinctive brown, they now had a ring of silver delineating the pupil and the iris. It was unsettling, but Zhane had expected that, it was a gift from his mother, who had a green ring between the two. "Very dashing," he opined, "perfect for meeting new friends."

Andros shook his head, "Only you, Zhane." He walked over and draped himself over Zhane's shoulder, staring at them in the mirror. It was an intimate pose, more suitable for lovers, but for Zhane and Andros, it was part of them, like sleeping in the observatory when they'd stargazed too long, or writing a sim program that would enable them to run around like a pair of kids instead of respected warriors. They were best friends and brothers, not lovers, but every other adjective used to describe a close, male/male relationship fit in some way.

Zhane was acutely aware of the face that Andros could now rest his head on Zhane's shoulder, where as before he would have been more in front, head against his collar bone. "Will you be ok?" Andros asked, breaking Zhane's thoughts like a sledgehammer on goo.

"I will be," Zhane said freeing his arm and letting it trail down his friend's back. "I will be."

Zhane wandered the empty, echoing hallway of the Delta Megaship. It was late, almost, but not quite, morning, and he couldn't sleep. In one hand he held the silver Astro Morpher, in the other, he held a thick, silver chain from which hung a green, eight sided crystal. Finally, he headed past the engine control room and entered a special code on a half hidden key pad. A concealed door slid open and Zhane stepped inside. Although the rest of the ship was martial to the extreme, and was meant to present the image of a warship, here, in these three rooms was Zhane's first home.

The walls were painted cream, with green and blue geometric designs at waist height and at the top of the walls, and the floor was covered in thick rugs with complimentary green/blue patterns. Without thinking about it, Zhane toed off his shoes and left them on the metal decking to the left of the door, then he stepped onto the rugs and let memories draw him away. His mother had been a beautiful woman, with waist-length auburn curls and laughing, brown eyes that Zhane had inherited. She had laughed often and loved to live. Even after she'd left her planet, having lost everything to Dark Specter, she'd been a happy woman, her green spirit undaunted by the task of raising a child on her own in a universe that was slowly growing darker.

Zhane walked over to his mother's room, and found it as it had always been. Her clothes were gone, donated to charity after her death, but her jewel box was still in its slot, and her photos in their proper place. All the souvenirs of a hundred worlds were there, as they had always been. He smiled and let the door close, then turned to his childhood room.

The walls were blue, starting at a pale, nearly white at the bottom and darkening to nearly black on the ceiling, with silver stars painted in the constellations of a world he'd never seen. The bed was still suited to a little boy, and not the man Zhane had become, but he smiled to see it. He'd been so proud when the little bed in his mother's room had been retracted into the wall and this room given to him. He'd been a real big boy then.

As Zhane walked over to the bed, he wondered if his own 'treasure' was still there. He bent over the bed and pressed the wall behind it. A two foot square section retracted, then slid to one side at his prompting, revealing a collection of rocks, feathers and other items that he'd collected to have 'alien treasures' just like his mother. He considered them for a moment, and then closed the panel; they'd be fine there for now. Instead, he returned to the main room and settled onto the couch that was set to one side. He settled there and regarded the two morphers in his hands, _what am I supposed to do?_ Zhane asked, staring in the depths of the green crystal his mother had worn until her death. The digimorpher mocked him, seeming to him with power that was beyond Zhane's reach. Glaring at the digimorpher, Zhane dropped it on the shelf beside him, and spotted one of the holocubes that littered the rooms, filled, he knew, with pictures of him and his mother.

Zhane activated the cube and looked at the picture that appeared. It was him and Andros, actually, racing each other down a slope. He smiled; it was shortly before his mother's death, when they'd been neighbors and had run around playing at being Power Rangers or adventurers and explorers. From the cape around Andros's neck, and the stick Zhane was waving, this had been during their short-lived obsession with 'Captain Thunder', an Earth-style holocast that had played for a while before being cancelled.

Thunder.

Zhane stared at the cube, turning it over for another picture as his mind dragged up memories that he knew was there…

 _Yi'mar and Zhane had met up on Eltare again, while Andros "consulted" with the Red Eltarean Ranger, Trebon. Both Silvers knew that their Red Rangers were heading out to drink and talk. Instead of joining in this time, Zhane and Yi'mar were meeting in Yi'mar's home, sharing mugs of vishi'gan, and talking about the Power and how it affected the Rangers. "I can't believe how much Power I can feel in the digimorpher," Zhane said at one point. "It's like being caught in a lightning storm." Sitting in his favorite chair in Yi'mar's quarters, there was little of the carefree persona that Zhane presented to the Galaxy. Here, as when they were alone on the Megaship, Zhane was himself, a quiet, reflective young man with little innocence left, but a heart big enough to love the galaxies._

 _Yi'mar smiled, "Each of the morphers is different. For instance, mine has always reminded me of the ocean. That feeling, whatever your Power puts you in mind of, is what gives it strength." He paused for a moment to refill their mugs, and then continued, "A few years ago, my morpher was weakened by a monster, all I had to do was place it in the sea for a few hours and it was fixed. I don't know why, and most of the Silvers I've met don't either. I suspect that the Elders know, although I have never asked."_

 _Zhane considered what Yi'mar was telling him, "So, you're saying that I would need to get struck by lightning if something ever happens to my morpher?"_

 _Yi'mar nodded, "It would appear so. Electricity might help, but it's best to go for the natural source of your element if you want the best fix."_

The chime of his morpher broke through his memory and Zhane knew he was needed; grabbing his digimorpher from the shelf, Zhane teleported back to the Astro Megaship just in time to be left behind because of Andros. Zhane hid a smirk at his friend's look. There might be jealousy there because of the way he was hanging out with Ashley all the time, but there was also worry and concern underneath. In response, Zhane offered Andros a silent message that everything would be well, and soon.

At least, as soon as Zhane figured out how not to kill himself while fixing his morpher.

Left behind on the Delta Megaship, an eight-sided green crystal glowed as the lights in the living quarters cut off. For a brief moment, a woman appeared, glowing a similar green. She had long, curly hair and a smile that was part proud and part sad. She touched the holocube, and her hand passed through it. Then the light faded, and she was gone.


	5. I Won't Let This Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _The monster had taken them by surprise, when they were scattered and not easily reached. Andros and Zhane had been the first wave, fighting Quantrons and the monster with the unforgotten skill of a duo. A shield had cut communications with DECA and the other Astros, as well as rendering teleportation and the gliders useless. Hoping that the other Rangers were coming, Andros and Zhane fought as they once had, apart, yet aware of each other, Zhane had opened his 'silver senses' to their limit, as well as the empathic bond he and Andros shared. He knew Andros had similar senses equally wide open._

_The monster had taken them by surprise, when they were scattered and not easily reached. Andros and Zhane had been the first wave, fighting Quantrons and the monster with the unforgotten skill of a duo. A shield had cut communications with DECA and the other Astros, as well as rendering teleportation and the gliders useless. Hoping that the other Rangers were coming, Andros and Zhane fought as they once had, apart, yet aware of each other, Zhane had opened his 'silver senses' to their limit, as well as the empathic bond he and Andros shared. He knew Andros had similar senses equally wide open._

 _As he fought, Zhane could feel the power in his morph surging through him, giving him the strength he needed to fight beyond what the unPowered could ever have done. "Super Silverizer," he shouted, "Blade mode!"_

 _Weapon in hand, Zhane took on the monster, letting Andros back off and catch his breath. They had to hold on until the other Rangers got there, only the gestalt feature of the five combined weapons could actually destroy the monster. Zhane knew this, had evaluated the strength of the monster as above what even the Silverizer could handle, but he couldn't deny the thrill he felt fighting the monster._

 _Pain rippled through him as Zhane avoided a hit._ What? _Zhane wondered as he brought a suddenly shaky arm up to block a second hit. This one was accompanied by an even stronger rush of pain, and Zhane staggered back, Silverizer vanishing as it fell out of his hand and his morph vanished in a shower of sparks. Then, as the monster's sword fell, Andros was there, spiral saber slashing as he ducked a second parry. The third, however, took him right in the chest and he fell amidst a shower of sparks._

"NO!" Zhane bellowed as he shot up right.

His head cracked on the curved top of his bunk and he fell back with a whimper of pain. The pain, however, jolted him from nightmare into waking faster than anything short of cold water ever did.

"Zhane?" The door flew open to reveal Andros, and Zhane knew the other Astros might follow.

"Sorry, Andros," Zhane said, carefully sitting up again, "another nightmare."

"Again?" Andros said, he glanced over his shoulder, "Go back to bed, TJ, Carlos, it's just a nightmare." The red ranger stepped into his friend's room and let the door close. "Zhane, that's the third time this week. It's the second time you've hit your head on that ceiling."

"I'm fine, Andros," Zhane said, sliding to the front of his bunk, where he could sit. "They're just nightmares."

Andros sat down next to his friend, caramel eyes cold, "As TJ would say, 'bull shit'. Zhane, you are the world's worst liar. These aren't nightmares, are they?"

"I don't know," Zhane replied, "I just don't know. It's all the things that I went through as a Ranger, thrown into a pot, stirred up, and served up for my horror. Losing power, nearly losing you, getting struck down, being out numbered, and cut off from DECA. DO you realize that we are full of nightmares that we never dwell on? I think it's just my mind, reminding me of what fear feels like."

"You don't think it's like Yi'mar said, that you're dreaming something that will happen if life doesn't change?" Andros asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Zhane asked.

"I was in the same room; you thought I was sleeping on the couch." Andros replied. "You always say nobody learns without eavesdropping."

Zhane chuckled, "Ah, the student is learning. And no, this isn't a Silver Dream. It's just nightmares."

"How can you tell?" Andros asked.

"That is my secret, Andros," Zhane said. He relaxed, letting his body fall over against Andros, "Thanks for caring."

Andros slipped his arm around Zhan's shoulders, "You are my brother how could I not care?"

"You got me there," Zhane replied, letting his eyes close. "You are my brother too," he added, letting his friend draw him just a bit closer.

Andros yawned, "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah" Zhane mumbled, beginning to fall asleep. "Andros?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" Andros asked.

"Tell me a story about Power Rangers, please?" Zhane asked.

Andros shook his head as he chuckled, "I'll do it, but you have to lie down. And I promise I won't go far; I'll just extend the second bunk, ok?"

"Yes, Andros," Zhane said. He settled himself down in his bed and looked up at his friend.

"Now, let's see," Andros thought for a long moment. "I know. This is the story of the Rune Rangers. It all starts deep in the M-84 galaxy…"

Zhane closed his eyes and let the familiar voice bear him back to sleep.

Zhane was warm, and comfortable; he would even dare to say that he felt safe. He stirred slightly and began to open his eyes as he began to sense something was different. A very bright light flashed, sending him jolting up in shock. As his head cracked (again!) on the bulkhead over his bed, a thud and yelp made him look around wildly. As he shook his head to clear the ringing, he realized that he could hear four distinct sets of laughter, as well as an extremely familiar groan. "Andros," he muttered, rubbing his head, "what did we do last night?"

"Or who?" Andros agreed as the laughter got harder.

Zhane looked up, blinking as he turned to look at his door, which let the insanely bright hallway light into his room. TJ was leaning around the corner of the door as he laughed, clutching his stomach. Ashley and Carlos were leaning on each other while Cassie sat on the floor laughing fit to burst. The undiluted joy on the four faces made something in Zhane ease, even as he looked at Andros, half wrapped up in a blanket and scowling. "How'd you get down there?" Zhane asked, and winced. He really wasn't his best when he first woke up.

"I fell," Andros said. Zhane winced at the same time as Andros, because he wasn't that good in the morning either. Andros winked and looked at their teammates. Zhane tilted his head slightly and Andros looked at them and winked again.

Understanding rippled through Andros, "Why did you fall?" He asked.

"I don't know," Andros replied.

"We have it on video," TJ managed, holding up a black device, "if you want to watch. It was perfect. You two were all curled up and asleep and then bam! Andros is on the floor and Zhane is trying to induce another concussion from his bulkhead."

Zhane slid off his bunk, avoiding Andros carefully, "Look," Zhane said, "I'm not sure what you think was happening here."

"And we can imagine quite a bit," Cassie interjected.

"But it was a nightmare, and Andros was just helping me get back to sleep." He thought quickly, remembering the request for a story, "He probably put himself to sleep with the border reports he was reciting. So you guys get out of my room so that I can dress, and Andros can go get dressed, we can grab some breakfast and see what DECA has managed to find while we mortals were dreaming away."

As TJ and the others cleared his door, Andros stood and muttered, "Border reports?"

"You want to tell them you were telling bedtime stories?" Zhane retorted as he began changing.

"Good point." Andros admitted before he headed out the door.

Zhane had found solitude deep in the caves of this unnamed planet, and he stared at his shaking hands as if they belonged to someone else. "Ranger Zhane?"

Zhane turned, and found Kinwon watching him. "Councilor," he said. "I can't believe you recognized me."

Kinwon smiled, "I was a friend of Yi'mar's, Zhane, I knew what to expect when you received the silver morpher. I'm surprised that you are alive, but it is no problem to recognize you."

Zhane smiled, slightly, "I'll probably have nightmares about that chamber for the rest of my life."

"They aren't the only nightmares you're having," Kinwon observed.

"Did Andros tell you?" Zhane asked.

"No," Kinwon said. "Your eyes give you away. Zhane, I am an old man, and as dedicated as I am to this colony of ours, I have not always lived in the Kerova system. I have been friends with Rangers and met even more. What is wrong? I assure you, I will not be the one who laughs."

Zhane sighed, "Just dreams, Kinwon. Nightmares of being cut off from DECA and the Earthians. My Power gives out and Andros takes a blow meant from me. Nothing more or less than any other nightmare," He looked back at his hands, which were not shaking now.

"Yet they come back," Kinwon said, "they are telling you something."

"I know what they are saying," Zhane replied, "I just can't do it."

"Do what?" Kinwon asked.

"I have to leave." Zhane said his voice barely a whisper. "I can't fight with my team. There's something wrong with my powers and as long as I am part of the Astro team, I weaken and endanger them."

"Stay here," Kinwon said, "help us fight. We need a ranger as much as your Astros do. We are isolated, but not so cut off that you cannot talk to others to find out what is wrong."

"I'll be abandoning Andros," Zhane murmured.

"Maybe you should see it as protecting Andros." Kinwon replied. "If your dreams say that this problem could cost Andros his life, then perhaps you should see it as protecting him. It is not as if you will be unable to come if there is an emergency. We have the Mega Winger of course."

"The what?" Zhane asked.

"The Mega Winger is a ship we were given to help with the defense. However, it is too light and complicated for most of our pilots. As I recall, only Andros was a better pilot than you." Kinwon said. "She's fast enough that she can get to Earth or almost anywhere nearby fast enough to make a difference. And if you are as bound to the Astros as you seem to be, then you will know to get there before the danger becomes too great."

Zhane nodded to show he'd heard, but he wasn't listening. He'd drawn too deep inside himself to notice more than Kinwon leaving. Moments later, a second presence drew Zhane from his thoughts and he looked up to find Ashley approaching him. She had one of the cloaks they'd used to protect themselves from the wind wrapped about her and she looked sad. "I'm sorry," Ashley said. "I didn't mean to overhear, but the sound carries."

Zhane sighed, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it. Zhane, I don't understand, how can a nightmare tell you what to do?" Ashley said.

"Come here," Zhane said, "And I'll try to explain." He watched as Ashley sat next to him, her dark eyes focused on his face. "You've held two different yellow powers, right?" Ashley nodded, "Then you know, each color is different. Yellows have the Healer's Gift to a greater or lesser degree."

Ashley nodded, "Right, I'm good at physical healing, although my Gift is rather minor."

"Exactly," Zhane said, "you also have a bit of an internal Gift, right? Seeing how quickly you showed up, I'd say, you have a knack for being there just when your teammates need you the most."

Ashley blushed, "Yeah."

"Well, Silvers work a bit like that. I can always tell were Andros is. I'm sure that with enough time, I'll be able to find you and the others the same way. Because of it being just Andros and I, the Powers have bound us closer than normal. It can't be reversed, but what that tells me is that with enough time, I'll have similar bonds to you and the others. There are a lot of important reasons for that, but it isn't important right now. What's important is the second Silver power. That is the power of my Dreams. Not every dream I have, in fact, I'd say less than half pertain to my Power. Those that do, well, they're very distinct. Depending on why I'm Dreaming, they're either immediately sharp. That means that I can change what's happening if I step in. Like say, I went to visit my friends in another city overnight, and I dream Andros is in danger. I'll wake up and I'll get back to him in time to protect him. Those dreams are ok, a little scary, but at least I know I can do something. The other kind of dreams is, well, they start blurry. It's like, having a nightmare but not remembering when you wake up. They get more distinct, more details become clearer and clearer, and when you reach the point where you can see everything, you're too late. Those dreams, you build to them. Yi'mar said that it was because when you first start as Silver, you are so afraid of messing up you act as perfectly as you can. Then, as you get older, you start slipping. You fall into habits and routines that can cause problems. These dreams, the blurry ones, they're warnings. They warn us that we are choosing paths that lead to danger; Danger for ourselves, and our teams."

"Forgive me," Ashley said, "but it sounds like you're being asked to be perfect."

Zhane shook his head, "No, it's not. We can't be perfect, although it would be nice. We make mistakes same as any other Ranger, it just, we have the power to keep our team from being destroyed from within."

"Still sounds like the Power puts a lot on your shoulders," Ashley replied.

Zhane laughed, "Ashley, if the Power didn't, I would do it myself. I can't imagine not looking after Andros and I'm starting to feel like that for you guys. A Silver's strength is in his team, and if I was considered one of the strongest Rangers around when Andros was the only Astro, can you imagine how strong I'll be now? Especially since my strength goes back into the team, and you guys will be stronger because I am."

"Then if you leave us, what will happen?" Ashley asked, the sadness that Zhane had seen before creeping back into her eyes.

"I'm not going to stop being an Astro, Ashley," Zhane said, "I can't. My Power is the Astro Power, same as yours. It's just; I'm putting the team in danger every time we fight, and I don't know why. I can't just stay on the Megaship, either. Watching you fight, not able to join in, I can't do that. I'm not one to watch and wait. Kinwon was right, if I stay here, I'll be able to find out what's wrong with my morpher and if I need to, I'll still be there to help you guys."

Ashley shook her head, and looked off down the tunnel, as Zhane stared at the rock wall across from them, he sensed Ashley's shock, "Andros!"

Zhane looked up to see Andros staring at him, face cold with fury.


	6. I Won't Let You Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhane stood, "Andros, this isn't what it seems," he began. As he stepped toward his friend, he realized that he didn't know how Andros would see in the current situation. Still, he had to do something, or this would end very badly.

Zhane stood, "Andros, this isn't what it seems," he began. As he stepped toward his friend, he realized that he didn't know how Andros would see in the current situation. Still, he had to do something, or this would end very badly.

"Oh," Andros said his voice cold and inflectionless. Zhane shuddered; this was the voice that Andros saved for the worst of battles. It was usually the last thing that a monster heard before they were destroyed. "So my best friend isn't confiding in everyone but me about leaving the Astros. Where you going to leave me a note? Or maybe you'll just never come back to the Megaship the next time you have an _errand_ , and everyone else can tell me you're never coming back. What's the plan, Zhane?" Andros leaned forward, his dark eyes like two flints, hard and sparking.

"To tell you the truth," Zhane replied, stepping back and hating himself for retreating from his best friend. "Only two people know the full story. Kinwon knows, because he asked me to stay, and Ashley knows because she knew I needed to talk to someone. She's a Yellow, Andros, knowing what's wrong with her team is part of her job." Zhane noticed Ashley's terrified look, and felt a brief flash of pity. After all, it wasn't Ashley's fault that she was caught in the middle of this. "I suggest, Ashley, that you go find the others so that Andros and I can work this out."

Ashley nodded and left, stopping only to put her hand on Andros's shoulder and whisper something in his ear. "All right," Andros said, looking at Ashley with tenderness. Then he turned back to Zhane, and his eyes hardened again, "Explain to me, please, what this is all about."

Zhane winced slightly, but took a deep breath and spoke. "It's the dreams, Andros. They _are_ Silver Dreams. I can't go with you. I have to stay. If I don't go, you die."

"So change the dreams," Andros said, "you said that any Silver Dream could be changed. Change it!"

"I've been trying," Zhane replied. "Ever since I acknowledged that these were Silver Dreams, I've been trying. Nothing I've done so far has changed them. The only variable that hasn't changed is I'm still on the Megaship with the Astros. Therefore, the change that I have to initiate is to leave the Megaship." He shuddered, those were words he'd never wanted to utter, and now they were the only words that could save Andros's life.

"You don't know that!" Andros said, "It's a guess, what if it's the wrong one?"

"It's the only answer, Andros. It's the only answer I have left." Zhane pressed his hands against his legs to still their shaking. "It's always the same, my power fails, and you cover for me and die! There's something wrong, Andros, I don't know what it is, but it's affecting my power. I haven't noticed it much, but it's there. I have to find out what's wrong. With Eltare under occupation, there aren't that many Silvers I can talk to, much less, Silvers that stand a chance of knowing what's wrong."

"So, contact them from the Megaship," Andros replied. "We've probably got better communications systems that the Rebels here do."

"I _can't._ " Zhane said, "As long as I stay with the Astros, the greater the chance that you die. The dreams are almost completely clear, meaning that only something drastic will change this future. Leaving the Astros is the most drastic change I know of. I'm tired of seeing you die in my dreams, Andros. It may not be by my hand, but it is by my actions. That isn't a price I can accept. I can't stay with the Astros, but if I stay here, I'll be protecting the people of KO-35, like we said we would."

"You swore to be a Ranger, not to hide," Andros said cruelly.

Zhane winced, even though he knew that Andros was speaking out of pain and would later regret it, it still hurt to see his best friend turn on him. Then he drew himself up to finish this argument. "How many oaths have you sworn, Andros? To the Rangers, to KO-35, to Zordon, to the Astros…you've tied yourself in knots. When I received my morpher, I swore two oaths, the first to the Silver Rangers, and then I swore to be the best Ranger I could be for the universe. Now, the best Ranger I can be is to not be with you. You've got a team now, you aren't alone."

"You are my team too," Andros said quietly. Zhane wavered at the look of loss and pain that Andros presented him with, but he couldn't let himself waiver. He had to save Andros.

"What ever is wrong with me is too much, I can't stay with you." Zhane said, softly, "I don't want to leave, if I had a choice, you know I'd be there. However, when it comes down to it, your life is more important than our friendship. I would rather know you were alive and still fighting, than to see you die for me."

"Do you think I want to see that either?" Andros asked, "Not again. I don't want to lose you either, Zhane."

"What happened before wasn't planned. I didn't know that I'd spend two years in cryo for saving your life, and I would do it again if I were sent back." Zhane said.

Andros opened his mouth, and then closed it; then he nodded, "All right," he said. "Maybe staying here is the best for you. You've had a lot to adjust to."

Zhane stared as Andros left; he followed after a moment to find Andros talking softly to Ashley. "What's going on?" TJ asked, coming out of a different corridor. "Andros wouldn't say anything."

Zhane took a deep breath, "I'm not leaving with you guys," he said simply. "There's a reason, but I need to stay here. I'm not abandoning the fight, if you guys need me, I'll be there. However, I have to stay."

"Why?" Carlos asked, as he and Cassie came around from behind Zhane.

Zhane sighed, "Silver Rangers sometimes have dreams that tell of the future. They're warnings. Some of them can only be changed during the scene that is dream. Others can only be changed by changing circumstances. That nightmare I've been having lately? It's the second one. I've tried to change things, but now, the only option left is a big change, like leaving the Megaship."

"What happens if you stay with us?" Cassie asked.

Zhane closed his eyes, "If I stay, Andros dies."

SWSDSWSDSWSD

Zhane fell in love with the Mega Winger the first time he took her into space. She was a light craft; agile and responsive enough to seem to read his mind as opposed to follow his commands. Although she wasn't a Megazord, the Mega Winger was powerful enough to be a Zord. When he took her into battle for the first time, Zhane was stunned to find that the Power responded to his secret wish and infused the Winger with the power of a personal Zord. He'd heard of such things happening, of the ordinary becoming extraordinary if it was needed, but he hadn't truly believed it before.

In addition to the firepower and armor this gave his ship, the Mega Winger became faster, which was needed as he was often called to Earth to fight. The Psychos scared him the most, however, their ruthless efficiency shook him deeply and the whole time they fought, he had true nightmares about them. Even afterwards, Zhane knew he'd have nightmares about the Psycho Rangers.

Sometimes, Zhane went to see the Astros just to visit, to prove to Andros he wasn't abandoning them. Today, they met up for breakfast, and Zhane was determined to keep his cool. "So," TJ said, "Zhane." He turned to look at the Silver Ranger.

"Yes?" Zhane asked as he toyed with the syrup bottle. He tried to hide just how on edge he was, simply by the tone TJ used.

"Andros says you used to be a brunette," Cassie said, as she leaned forward. Zhane focused on the syrup because, really, they had uniforms for a _reason._

Cassie moved and Zhane looked up, relived to find that he could no longer see down her low cut shirt. As he put the syrup down, he studied the innocent looks that surrounded him, "This is true," he agreed cautiously.

"We have a bet," Ashley said, as she gave him a triumphant smirk and pointed her fork at him.

"What about?" Zhane asked, as he gave Andros a mildly dark look.

"We were wondering," Carlos said, as he poured himself some more orange juice. "If your hair went white because of Astronema."

"Or because of Andros?" TJ concluded as he snagged sausage from the platter in the middle of the table.

"What?" Zhane asked. He looked at each of his teammates while he waited for their explanation.

"Well," Ashley said, "Andros told us about your date with Astronema and we were wondering if that had been a new development or if you'd been trying to turn her to our side before." She gave him a bright smile that did nothing for his stress levels.

"Or if being teammates with Andros was just that stressful." Carlos concluded. "Pass the syrup please."

Zhane gave Andros a pleading look as he passed the syrup across the table. "Guys," Andros said, "leave him alone." He gave Zhane a slight smirk. "Like I said, if it was stress, he wouldn't be sitting that comfortably."

Zhane dropped his fork, sending syrup everywhere, even if the others didn't get it, he did. "All right," he said, looking at Andros. "You get that one free, old friend. Next time, I'll share one of your embarrassing secrets."

"I don't get it," Ashley said.

"Don't try," Zhane said. "Please, don't try. It's a bad habit to be in and exceptionally private. Andros just said what he did as revenge for me leaving you guys for the refuges." He regarded his plate and pushed it back. "I should go. I have a lead to track down for my little problem."

"Zhane?" Andros asked.

Zhane smiled at Andros, "I'm fine," he said, "but I think this lead will answer the problem."

"Good luck," Andros said.

"I'll see everyone later," Zhane promised as he took his tray back to the Synthatron.

"We'll be here," Cassie replied.

"Be careful," TJ added.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do," Carlos said.

As Zhane left the glider bay, Ashley joined him, "Are you sure you're ok?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," Zhane said. "I just wish that he'd forgive me faster."

Ashley linked her arm with his, "Andros is working on it, Zhane. It just hurts that you aren't here with us all the time."

"It's not that I want to be gone," Zhane said, "Andros is the only family I have left. This isn't easy for me other."

"I know," Ashley said, "do you really think you've found something that will help?"

"I hope so." Zhane said as they entered the lift. "This will be over soon," he said, "I can feel it. It's like the universe is taking a deep breath to prepare for chaos. Or those big tidal waves, one of them is building up and if we aren't prepared we could be swept away as well."

"I'm glad," Ashley said, "I want to see this end."

"Everyone does," Zhane replied as they left the lift heading for his ship. At the airlock, Zhane dropped a kiss on Ashley's cheek. "All right, little sister. You'd better head back before Andros decides I'm trying to steal you away from him. And call me later, I have some questions to ask that I'd rather not have certain people overhear."

"Ok," Ashley said, letting go of Zhane's arm. "Although, I don't think Andros thinks you're going to steal me away anymore. Not after you dated Astronema."

Zhane laughed as he crossed the airlock. "Take care of him, Ashley. I'm counting on you." He climbed into the Mega Winger as the airlock slid closed. "All right DECA," he said, "prepare for undocking procedures."

"Standing by," DECA replied.

Zhane began to power up the Winger as the canopy sealed itself. After running down the pre-flight check list he said, "DECA, this is the Mega Winger, I am prepared to undock."

"Opening outer doors," DECA announced as the red warning lights began to flash, warning people of the decompression that was about to begin. "Doors are open, have a safe flight, Zhane."

"Take care of them," Zhane replied as he backed the Winger out of the ship. "They need you to do that."

"I will Zhane," promised DECA.

Zhane turned the ship and headed out into the stars, leaving his growing family behind him reluctantly.


	7. I Won't Let Myself Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sorry no ownership here...

Disclaimer: Sorry no ownership here...

* * *

It was over.

Zhane didn't know what relieved him more, that his powers had worked for the whole fight, or that the fight was, in fact, over. "Hey, Zhane!" Cassie called out.

"What?" Zhane asked, looking for his teammate in the crowds that surrounded him. They left him some room, out of respect, but it was still difficult to see. The Surf Spot had survived the fight mostly intact, and was the site of one of the field kitchens for everyone.

"This is Justin, and his dad. We kept saying you should meet, because you're a lot alike." Cassie said, trailing a boy who looked barely old enough to be a teenager. "Justin, this is Zhane, Zhane, this is Justin." Cassie turned, "Where did Mr. Stewart go?"

"Right here, Cassie," a warm voice said.

Zhane held very still as a tall man stepped out of a crowd. He had light brown hair, almost blond, and hazel eyes. He smiled, and Zhane knew that he knew this man. This man had been the subject of very few pictures but so many of his mother's stories had revolved around this man. "Mr. Stewart, this is Zhane of KO-35."

"How do you do," Mr. Stewart said.

"Very well, thank you," Zhane replied. He took a slight breath, "Mr. Stewart, may I be so bold as to ask; when you were younger, say eighteen years ago, did you meet a young woman named Andrea?"

Mr. Stewart went still, "I did," he admitted finally. "She said she came from the stars."

Zhane nodded, "Andrea," he said, "was my mother." He didn't see it, but he sensed Cassie drawing Justin away as he spoke.

"Really," Mr. Stewart said, looking slightly nervous.

"She loved you," Zhane said, with a smile. He projected his calmest aura as he watched the man who might be his father. "Even though her people wouldn't have accepted me, she never regretted it."

"You said was," Mr. Stewart said, quietly.

"She died," Zhane said, and saw a flicker of a grief as raw as his own, even after so long. "It was a sudden illness when I was young. She left a private journal that was give to me after her death. In it she wrote many things."

"Are you my son?" Mr. Stewart asked his voice harsh with emotion.

"I do not know," Zhane admitted. "I know how to find out, anyway."

"Perhaps when everything calms down," Mr. Stewart suggested. "Things are crazy enough around here without worrying about that."

"I agree," Zhane said. "I only asked because you look like an older version of the man in mom's holos, I mean, pictures."

"That's fine," Mr. Stewart said, "I always wondered what happened to Andrea. It will be nice to hear some stories about her."

"And I would love to hear more about you," Zhane said.

"Ok," Justin said from where he stood, "I have an older brother?"

 _Zhane dodged the Quantron and spun to deflect the blow of a monster, only to find that his morph was gone. As he fell to the ground, Zhane could hear Andros cry out as Ashley screamed. As darkness filled his vision, Zhane knew he wasn't going to escape this time._

"Zhane!"

Zhane shot up right, stopping just short of hitting the bunk above his. 'What?" He snapped.

Andros leaned against the door, "You were fighting in your sleep again. It's over, no more fighting, remember."

"Sorry," Zhane said, "didn't mean to wake you." He pressed his hand against his chest to help still his heart.

"It's ok," Andros said. "Good night, Zhane."

"Night Andros," Zhane replied.

Once the door closed, Zhane closed his eyes as tears slid down his cheeks. It wasn't over. He'd known that his morpher wasn't fixed, but he had hoped that he could be back here, on the Megaship, with his family. Zhane rubbed his cheeks, and then got up. He dressed in his Megaship uniform and packed his extra clothes into a bag with some of the other essentials he'd need for a trip.

 _Andros,_

 _I'm sorry brother. I have to leave. The morpher isn't fixed yet, and the dreams are still here. I know who can help me. I'll be back as soon as I can._

 _Zhane_

 _P.S. Ask Cassie to tell John Stewart that the test came back positive._

A/N: Thus comes the end of Silver Dreams; first part of Silver Warriors. Keep an eye out for the next part, Silver Sight, coming to a webpage near you soon!


End file.
